The Back Story
by BreatheSemperMea
Summary: Kind of inspired by JCap's interview that we have to see the back story of the status of Calzona's relationship: Arizona shows up at Callie's door. Rated T for the swear word...


AN: I know we're all missing some scenes here. The back story. Well, I know that I am missing it. Little moments. Calzona's on screen time is way to short for their plot (which isn't news to anyone), which is a shame. So, here I go.

AN2: Once again, my beta is a pushy one. And I love her for that!

AN3: TIAM2 is not on hiatus, I'm still thinking weather to jump or not, so just watch out for it ;)

* * *

Opening the door, the brunette couldn't hold back the very audible sigh that escaped her beautiful full lips. She had been in the same situation what felt like a thousand times before, but it really was only five nights, yet, her anger got the better of her tonight. Her temple leaned against the door and she looked at the woman in front of her. The blonde looked – despite the fact that she was still in the dress from the gala night – devastated, broken, but the Latina couldn't help but think that she brought that on herself. "Arizona", she said angrily. "Stop showing up at my door every night just because you think you want to talk. And furthermore, stop showing up here being drunk."

"I want to see my daughter", the blonde stated, trying her best not to slur. She did drink too much tonight, again. And she knew that it was probably not the best idea to try and talk to the woman that was her wife in this state, but she just needed her to listen. "I want you back. I made a mistake and I miss my family." Random facts, just to get them out while the other one was listening.

"I know you want it all, but-"

"No!", she objected. "No buts. I want you. Only you. Only you and our daughter for the rest of my life." Looking at the brunette, she smiled at the beautiful sight before her. "I brought you flowers."

"Flowers", she scoffed, as if that was getting them anywhere this time. "You can't always get what you want. Look, I had a hard day. And my evenings aren't exactly the easiest because Sofia keeps asking about you and where you are and when you're going to come back and I can't give her any answer because I don't know when you're coming back or if I want you to come back."

"Calliope, I am so sorry. Please believe me. I'll do everything. I promise", the blonde pleaded. "I don't want to spend any more nights in the hotel room. I want to come home. I'll show you I am better now, that I am over the missing leg, that I know it wasn't your fault, that I-"

But the brunette interrupted her. "No. You know what? I am to blame for your missing leg. And I am okay with taking the blame for it because I made the call to keep you alive. But I am not to blame for supporting you, for wanting to be there for you, for taking your resentment and anger and most importantly, I am not the one who cheated. I am not the one who thought it was okay to forget my family to fuck another woman, when, at the same time you were still struggling to let me, your wife, touch you. So no, you just can't show up here, drunk as hell and think that flowers are enough."

"But it should be a sign!", she argued, holding herself up against the door frame. "I am willing to do everything to show you that I am who you want me to be and that I am who you need me to be. Your wife. The woman you love. I am your Arizona again. The one you fell in love with, minus a leg, I promise." She felt the tears welling up and averted her eyes to the door of Sofia's bedroom. "You can take my other leg too, if that's what you need. I don't-"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Arizona. We're not talking about bone saws and scores that have to be evened out again", she warned. That was no conversation she wanted to have ever again. "And you're not the same. We're both different. You're still suffering, and frankly, I am too. It would be the best if you leave."

Looking up, not caring about the tears streaming down her cheeks, the blonde choked, already feeling sick to her stomach from the amount of booze she drank at the gala and the thought of having to walk away, although all she really wanted was to stay and pull the woman in a hug and never let her go. "No. I don't want to leave. This is my home too."

"Well, it's not", the Latina simply growled and once again tried to close the door. "Arizona, just go."

"No. I want to see Sofia." It was the last straw, and it was a pretty small one since the little girl would probably be sound asleep. "Just a minute or two. I won't wake her. I just want to see my baby. She's my daughter too and if you think you don't have to call me if you're getting stuck in surgery so I can pick her up and spend some time with my baby, 'cause I do have every right to see her now."

Sighing, the brunette shook her head. "It's close to midnight, Arizona. It took me everything to put her to bed and stop her crying. Her sleep is lighter than usual because she knows something is wrong. She's going to wake up and be upset when she sees you leaving her again."

"I didn't leave her, Callie!" She was close to yelling at the other woman. Hiding behind yelling was easier than talking about the real issue, what the brunette wasn't willing to do anyway. "Let me see her, just a minute."

"No."

"Yes", the blonde countered and tried to push past the Latina, stumbling a little as she did so. "Let me see my baby."

"No. Seriously, Arizona. Don't you get it? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be in the same room as you. I sure as hell don't want you in my apartment, so please, leave or I'll call the police."

Tilting her head, trying to see if it was an empty thread, the blonde finally stepped back. Pushing the borders was something that had never worked with the brunette. So she stepped behind the threshold, back into the hallway, staring at the numbers on the apartment door. "This is my home too", she repeated. "And I won't stop fighting, Calliope."

"Save the energy", the Latina replied coldly and closed the apartment door without giving the blonde the time to answer. Her eyes were transfixed to the wooden surface, staring at the blue for another five seconds and keeping the tears at bay before a loud voice hollered.

"Okay, ladies! That's a wrap!", Thomas announced, telling everyone that they were done with the last scene for today.

She opened the door again and looked at the blonde woman. "You did good. I actually thought you were drunk and fighting for our marriage", she complemented her.

"Thanks. You were amazing too. Your eyes were telling me tons of emotions, just like the one time Arizona came back from Africa, apologizing to you", the blonde smiled. "We're good at playing break-ups."

"Yeah", the Latina chuckled. "Maybe we're too good at this. Maybe we shouldn't be this convincing, maybe this would get Calzona back together, we can play happy times pretty good too."

"That we can", the blonde nodded. "Do you think that will actually make it into an episode? It's a pretty long scene."

"It is. But if it gets cut out, I don't know how the fans are supposed to follow the story line" the brunette said, scratching the back of her head. "You know, the next episode is the one with the intern and everyone is gonna scream at Arizona how she's able to move on so fast."

"Yeah, I know what you mean", the blonde said. "Let's not think about it. We did our best. It would be a shame if it gets cut out and I do think it would make Calzona's story line rocky to follow, but it's not in our hands anymore."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", the brunette grinned, offering a hug to the woman that was playing her partner for almost five years now – naturally, they had become close friends.

"You sure will", the blonde smiled and hugged the Latina. "And let's just hope this scene will survive the cutting room", she winked as they parted and walked away from the brunette, feeling weird because she was still smiling. All these walking away scenes really could mess you up and she sometimes felt like she had to look sad when she was walking away from her co-worker, so she turned around and smiled again. "Bye."

"Bye", the Latina answered, smiling back at the blonde when she heard the Spanish pronunciation of her name roll perfectly over her lips and walked away from the scene.

* * *

AN4: I went back in to fix the real names. Now they are just nameless people, which may be kind of a gray zone. If this is still against the rules (which totally slipped my mind and I apologize for that) I'll take this story down myself. I don't want to do any harm.


End file.
